A ruin, ruin y medio
by Chris Melian Black
Summary: Itachi Uchiha era ruin; no malo, ni mas o menos malévolo, era malvado de verdad y todos lo sabian; nadie podria ser mas malvado que un Uchiha. Reto: Con una frase basta. Dia: 8 de febrero.


**Titulo**: A ruin, ruin y medio.

**Frase**: A ruin, ruin y medio.

**Autor**: Refrán popular.

**Autor Del fic**: Chris Melian Black.

**Autor del manga**: Masashi Kishimoto.

**A ruin, ruin y medio**

Itachi Uchiha era ruin; no malo, ni mas o menos malévolo, era malvado de verdad. En su adolescencia acabó con todo su clan. Mató a sus padres, tíos, amigos y novia. No acabó con las plantas y los animales porque pensaba que después las multinacionales lo harían, y eso era aun más malvado.

Itachi Uchiha no reciclaba, no hacía amigos, no se enamoraba, porque era sumamente malvado y siendo un Uchiha nadie podía ser mas ruin que él, porque nadie podría ser mejor que un Uchiha; en resumen: Uchiha=perfección.

Por eso, aquella vez en que el líder los envió juntos (a él y a Deidara) a aquella misión, a Itachi no le agradó, porque el rubio era muy impulsivo y lo arruinaría todo. Y así fue. En el momento en que Itachi compraba unos souvenirs para Sasuke (que bien sabía nunca entregaría), Deidara lo arruinó; explotó todo el lugar y minutos después todo estaba en llamas y todos corrían despavoridos.

-¡Sálvanos del ninja malo! –le suplicó un niño con lagrimas en los ojos justo en el momento en que iba a ver exactamente que hacía el rubio.

Se estremeció en cuanto lo vio.

El rubio estaba encima de su ave de arcilla con la cara transfigurada en una mueca terrorífica y sin piedad destruía el lugar riendo como un maniaco. Entonces a Itachi Uchiha se le erizó el vello mientras llegaba a una conclusión: Deidara era realmente malvado.

Cuando llegaron a la cueva trató de convencerse de que seguía siendo muy malo. Miró al artista que reñía con él por haber pisado una de sus figuras de arcilla y llegó a otra conclusión: Deidara era estúpido y lo mejor sería ignorarlo. Al hacerlo sonrió para si al escucharlo insultarlo a sus espaldas.

Oh si, seguía siendo muy malvado.

Al momento sintió como lo halaban por la capa y una potente patada estrellarse contra su estomago. Reconsideró la conclusión numero dos. Emitió un gemido de dolor ante el sorpresivo ataque (y fue verdaderamente sorpresivo) y se recriminó mentalmente por dejarse sorprender por alguien tan impulsivo como Deidara, allí llego a la tercera conclusión: Deidara era como una bomba; nadie sabía si explotaría ni de qué manera lo haría.

Itachi decidió (porque la vida de un Uchiha está llena de decisiones) no hacer nada, sin embargo, el hecho de que Deidara decidiera explotar su habitación y el baño colectivo le hizo reconsiderar. Su mente clasifico a Deidara como "espécimen peligroso sometido a estudios" y se limitó a observar, conciente de que no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

Después de varios días, Itachi llegó a la conclusión de que Deidara era bastante cruel.

Fue a una biblioteca de un pueblo cercano donde un libro llamó su atención.

_¿__Es usted verdaderamente mas malvado que su Némesis?_

Pensó y calculó. No consideraba a Deidara su Némesis, sin embargo tomó el libro convencido de que no hallaría algo más cercano a su problema.

Regresó a la cueva y silenciosamente se dirigió a su habitación dispuesto a acabar con la pequeña inquietud que le causaba el rubio. Abrió el libro ligeramente intrigado; después de varias frases trilladas y consejos de autoayuda nada útiles llegó a un test en el que planteaban varias situaciones, en el que las respuestas se dan por suposiciones de qué haría tal persona en determinada situación.

Itachi gruñó disconforme. Allí había algo que no había pensado.

Los Uchihas eran inteligentes, excelentes en tácticas y estrategias de guerra pero él era incapaz de suponer que haría Deidara en una situación.

Cerró el libro y se recostó en su cama. Era mejor olvidarse del asunto. Cerró los ojos, escuchó unos ruidos, dio un par de vueltas, otros murmullos. Abrió los ojos resignado. Tenia que salir de la duda.

Se incorporó y tomó el libro dispuesto a actuar.

Leyó la primera situación determinado a llevarla a cabo el día siguiente.

_1. Cuando usted lo saluda amablemente, él…_

Itachi acomodó unos mechones de cabello que habían salido de su lugar. No estaba nervioso; solo un par de palabras y saldría de aquella penosa situación.

Llevaba más de dos horas esperando que Deidara saliera a desayunar, mientras él fingía hacerlo muy lentamente.

Kisame le preguntó si le molestaba algo en especial. El sólo negó y volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno que hace más de hora y media estaba frío.

Le bastó escuchar un sonoro bostezo para descubrir que su "objeto de estudio" había llegado.

Un pálpito especialmente fuerte llamó su atención. Pensó que su enfermedad estaba causando estragos nuevamente.

El cabello rubio salía despreocupadamente de la coleta, su rostro reflejaba su molestia matutina, su capa olvidada en alguna parte dejaba a la vista la trabajada figura del artista.

Se levantó de su sitio llamando la atención de todos, menos de Deidara y se plantó frente a éste tratando de mantener su temple firme y que su bochorno no se hiciera evidente.

Los ojos azules se posaron en él.

-Buen día. –musitó dejando en un ahogante silencio a los demás integrantes que veían la escena contrariados.

Itachi Uchiha NO saludaba a NADIE.

Deidara frunció el ceño levemente. Itachi creyó ver un sonrojo en su faz. Apenas fue conciente cuando un puño impactó contra su mejilla haciéndolo volver el rostro por la fuerza de este. Kisame inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento para sujetar al rubio que en medio de su ira lanzaba golpes y patadas al aire y se trataba de zafar desesperadamente.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me trató de matar! ¡Uso el sharingan! –acusó gritando como un loco.

Itachi con una mejilla roja se dirigió a su habitación sin intenciones de seguir malgastando su tiempo.

_2. Cuando él está con usted lo mira de manera…_

Itachi observó al artista que sentado en el suelo de un bosque cercano. Hacia formas de arcilla de manera frenética y obsesiva.

Itachi era bueno observando y por eso se dedicó a hacerlo durante cuarenta y cinco minutos de su vida, en lo cuales, se sintió frustrado al ser ignorado por Deidara. Cinco minutos mas en aquella situación y decidió que era mejor salir del anonimato.

Se acercó hasta quedar frente al rubio y se sentó con la mirada azabache taladrando al artista.

1…

2…

3…

4….

-¿Qué mierda haces? –preguntó de muy mala forma sin mirarlo.

Con el ceño fruncido Itachi sintió algo alterarse dentro de sí. Deidara ni siquiera lo veía a la cara. Las manos del artista temblaron un poco –ira-pensó Itachi al instante.

-Te observo.

De inmediato los movimientos de Deidara cesaron. Un rubor que fue muy notable para el pelinegro se expandió en su rostro.

Un calorcito en el pecho (parecido al que sentía cuando veía a Sasuke) le hizo pensar que era mejor adelantar su revisión física mensual.

Itachi pensó que al rubio le quedaba bien el rojo.

Una punzada en el pecho. Adelantaría la revisión física para el día siguiente, aprovecharía para hacerse la revisión psíquica.

-Eres un imbécil. –murmuró molesto y con la mirada llena de una furia infinita (según Itachi) se marchó a paso apresurado.

_3. Él opina que la comida que usted prepara es…_

Itachi se había despertado mas temprano que de costumbre. La noche anterior se había documentado para su futura hazaña; ojeó varios libros, vio varios programas de cocina, hasta había pensado en utilizar una técnica prohibida para preguntarle a su madre un par de dudas acerca de la sazón de su comida, después de todo, tenia que mostrarse a si mismo que el rubio no era realmente tan cruel como el pensaba.

Apenas terminó su faena se encaminó con elegante andar a la habitación de Deidara, donde abrió la puerta, se acercó al rubio dormido y lo sacó de la cama suavemente, llevando al chico un poco alterado y confundido al comedor, donde se aseguro que no pudiera salirse de control; lo que en idioma común es: forzó la cerradura, haló al rubio por una pata y lo cargó como un saco de papas. Como no dejaba de lanzar patadas como una mula y chillar como un puerco, lo amarró para que no tuviera oportunidad de escapar.

-¡Suéltame, bastardo! ¿Qué dem…

Itachi metió bruscamente su creación en la boca del rubio que se atragantó y trago con dificultad, tosiendo un poco. Itachi lo miró (aunque nadie podría saberlo) con impaciencia y alzó una ceja demandante.

-Si quieres matarme, hazlo en batalla, cobarde. –reclamó en un gemido ahogado.

Algo dolió en su corazón como una puñalada invisible.

Los ojos del rubio destellaban con rabia e Itachi pensó nuevamente que el rubor le quedaba demasiado bien.

Menos mal que iría a la revisión medica ese día.

_4. Usted cree que él es…_

_Impulsivo._

_5. Él piensa que usted es…_

Cuando Itachi estuvo frente a él su boca se movió sola.

-¿Qué piensas de mí?

Deidara abrió la boca y la cerró nuevamente, bufo molestó y lo señaló con el dedo acusadoramente.

-¡Eres un bastardo, egocéntrico, petulante y te odio!

Esa tarde Itachi fue a revisión medica, y aunque aseguraba que había sentido como algo en su pecho se rompía, el Ninja medico solo negó con la cabeza y afirmó que aparte de su enfermedad mortal progresiva, todo lo demás se encontraba en perfecto estado.

Itadei

Deidara gruñó, gritó, amenazó y volvió a gritar.

¡No podía ser que el Uchiha se burlara de él!

¡Lo sabía, lo sabía y Kisame se lo había dicho!

-¡Mas te vale que me lo digas o te vuelo en pedazos!

Kisame rió con ganas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que le dije algo?

Deidara guardó silencio pensativo y volvió a hablar algo avergonzado.

-É-Él está raro. –afirmó dubitativo. Alzó el rostro amenazante. –Se burla de mí y ¡es tu puta culpa!

Kisame rió nuevamente y se sentó en su cama mientras veía al chico respirar agitadamente.

-Bueno, te aseguro que de haber sabido que sería tan entretenido le hubiera dicho a Itachi desde un principio que en tu diario dices estar loco por él.

Deidara se sonrojó en extremo.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso, cabrón!

-Bueno, pero casi.

Deidara golpeó la pared enfadado y salió frustrado de la habitación.

Sentía un garabato en la cabeza. Itachi Uchiha siempre había pasado de él y Ahora simplemente irrumpía en su vida, trastornaba su arte y lo volvía loco a él.

Sentía deseos de matarlo/besarlo.

Kisame dentro de su habitación no podía más que sonreír.

¡Que entretenido era ese par!

Itadei

_6. Cuando él lo mira, usted piensa que él es…_

_Amen__azante, seguro, malvado, adorable._

Itachi movió el lápiz sobre el papel. Generalmente él no era indeciso pero estaba en un dilema. Hizo un ademán de marcar alguna, luego de varios minutos, lo pensó mejor y marcó todas las respuestas, remarcando especialmente la última.

_7. Usted lo encuentra dormido, incapaz de defenderse, su __única oportunidad… usted piensa…_

Itachi sabía que pasaría algo, lo intuía desde el momento en que había entrado en la habitación de Deidara para "medir sus propias capacidades".

Estaba confundido. Las punzadas en su pecho aumentaban por segundo y sus pensamientos eran demasiados para elegir alguno.

"Deidara es rubio y tiene unas piernas atléticas y alargadas."

"Deidara tiene el cabello suave, y unos brazos que dan fuertes puñetazos"

"Deidara tiene la nariz pequeña y atractivas pestañas"

"Deidara tiene una intrigante respiración profunda, duerme sin recato alguno y con poca ropa."

El artista abrió los ojos, soñoliento, y lo escudriñó sin restricción alguna. Extrañado, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, entornó los ojos.

-Itachi… -afirmó suavemente incorporándose.

A Itachi se le secó la boca y el mundo a su alrededor tembló un poco.

Abandonó la habitación porque su mente formuló dos verdades. La primera: Cuando Deidara pronunciaba su nombre, el mundo se sacudía. La segunda: Deidara tiene un terrible despertar, y cuando está dormido solo podía pensar besarlo.

_8. Lo que mas ama es…_

Tachó las opciones anteriores y escribió bajo estas, su arte.

Kisame irrumpió a la habitación del exiliado de Konoha. A pesar de su piel azul, se podían notar las acentuadas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Caminó hasta quedar frente al azabache que lo interrogó con la mirada.

Kisame lanzó un libro a su lado, mirándolo con evidente molestia.

-¡Como no domestiques a tu bestia, te lo mando en rodajas en una caja! –completó y se marchó dando un portazo.

Itachi alzó las cejas sorprendido. Kisame era una persona práctica y pacifica, ese tipo de comportamiento era inusual en él.

Tomó el cuaderno a su lado, y se quedó de piedra al reconocer aquellos trazos como de Deidara; Eran irregulares y salían violentamente de las líneas, sin respetar márgenes, ni sangrías.

Leyó rápidamente pues un gran porcentaje de las hojas estaban decoradas por garabatos trazados con ira, en un momento de enfado, seguramente.

"_¡Me ha ignorado y lo odio! ¡Lo mataré!"_

Itachi sonrió afectado, al menos el rubio no decía nada que no le hubiera dicho antes.

Siguió examinando el escrito: varias hojas arrugadas y a otras les faltaba un pedazo.

"_Es un estúpido y quiero besarlo matarlo"_

Miró con curiosidad como la penúltima palabra estaba tachada con ímpetu. Al volver la hoja una risita escapó de sus labios.

"_Me vengaré de él por __trastornarme. Si quiere guerra ¡Eso tendrá!"_

_9. Su mayor virtud…._

_A__utodeterminación._

_10. Lo que él __más odia en usted es…_

Itachi bajo su mascara de inexpresividad, sonrió satisfecho. El puzzle por fin estaba completo, pasó la hoja y se molestó al encontrar una sola respuesta para todas las opciones.

_Malvado despistado._

_Usted tiene gran porcentaje de maldad, y se muestra confiado ante cualquier reto, sin embargo teme, cada vez que, de alguna manera, su habitual mundo se ve invadido por reacciones que no conoce. Hurtar lechuga, y encender los contenedores de basura son insuficientes a la hora de ser malvado, debe sentir __más seguridad en sus acciones, debe analizar sus propios sentimientos a fondo. Si de verdad usted no fuera despistado, se fuera deshecho de este test en la tercera opción. Al haber contestado las preguntas 8, 9, 10, las únicas conclusiones son, que su "Némesis" es realmente malvado, y usted está enamorado. _

_Un consejo: A ruin, ruin y medio._

Itachi Uchiha era ruin, no malo, ni más o menos malévolo, era ruin de verdad. No reciclaba, no hacía amigos, ni se enamoraba, porque él era verdaderamente malvado y todos los sabían. Por eso, cuando decidió olvidarse de la arritmia amorosa que afectaba su corazón, algo no le gustó.

Deidara se paseaba de aquí para allá, con sus cabellos rubios, su nariz atractiva y sus labios adorables; con sus piernas alargadas, con sus ojos azules, con sus explosiones.

Deidara lo ignoraba.

Itachi observaba.

El rubio hablaba con los demás miembros de la organización, y entre conversaciones, peleas, amenazas y figuras de arcilla, el artista les sonreía, y para los demás, era el centro de atención.

Uchiha comenzó a divagar entre sus posibles acciones.

Empezaba a creer que el rubio se comportaba de esa manera para provocarlo, y aunque, muy en el fondo, sabía que era la habitual forma de ser de Deidara, se negó darle la razón a su sentido común, para darle paso a la sensación quemante en su pecho.

Pensó que sentir el sabor a peligro, cada vez que notaba un contacto físico de Deidara con Sasori (generalmente un golpe o patada) era normal, que cuando el artista entrenaba con algún otro miembro, no era para alarmarse, pero después de eso, cuando empezó a sentir ganas de matar, cuando veía a Deidara tocar el refrigerador (maldito refrigerador), sintió que era mejor hacer algo.

Así que tomó una decisión (porque la vida de un Uchiha esta llena de decisiones).

ItaDei

Algo pasaría. Deidara lo intuyó desde el momento en que sintió al Uchiha invadir su ducha nocturna, y no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido (no por su desnudez, porque a él no le causaba ningún tipo de pudor estar desnudo).

Fue invadido por la necesidad de ignorarlo, y aunque hubiese preferido sacarlo a patadas del lugar, decidió que lo mejor seria tragarse un par de palabras mal sonantes que querían escapar de su boca, y concentrarse en su ducha para hacerle caso omiso a la penetrante aura negra presente en el lugar.

Se le erizó la piel en cuanto sintió el calido contacto de un cuerpo pegado a su espalda, y mas aun, ser volteado violentamente y ser acorralado en una pared cercana.

El vapor que salía pausadamente de los labios entreabiertos de Itachi era tan calido que casi era visible. Los brazos le dolían al rubio por la potente presión que hacia Itachi en ellos para apresarlo.

-Mírame –ordenó con voz ronca. Deidara mantuvo la vista baja, aunque vio como los labios de Itachi se tensaban en una mueca disconforme.

-Jodete, bastardo engreído, y termina de soltarme

El cuerpo de Itachi se pegó aun más a él.

Deidara era impulsivo y poco practico, odiaba las planificaciones, y le gustaba ser espontáneo, y sabía, que aunque le gustaba (y mucho) el Uchiha, debía mantenerse al margen. Mantener la oposición a aquel emperador déspota y aceptar con honor su destino. No dócil, sino firme, y ruin, mucho mas que él, aunque reconocía la majestad del Uchiha.

-Alza el rostro –tomó con fuerza el mentón de rubio. –Me gustas y quiero besarte.

Y lo besó.

Los labios del rubio temblaron, y su cuerpo se congeló. Sus brazos colgantes perdieron toda su resistencia. El vapor enviciante de Itachi rozaba sus labios, y él sentía una explosión interna imposible de controlar,

Y el mundo de Itachi volvió a sacudirse, y su arritmia se volvió mas intensa.

El artista no pudo oponerse más. Y sabía que no podría hacerlo desde el momento en que lo conoció y armó una muralla que lo protegiera de él, del anhelo por su presencia y la fascinación por su voz, del palpitar desenfrenado de su corazón al escuchar el vago saludo (que entre todos) iba dirigido a él. Protegerlo de su propio miedo a quebrarse, cuando aquel día había tenido la mirada del Uchiha en él, de sus locos pensamientos al considerar que tenía una sazón increíble; de la ligera curiosidad a preguntarle que pensaba de él. Entre tantas personas a él. Como cuando aquella noche se había presentado en su habitación, haciéndolo sentir importante y le había permitido pronunciar su nombre. Justo como ahora, en que cada una de las palabras de Itachi eran dirigidas solo a él.

Pasó los brazos por el cuello de Itachi correspondiendo el beso.

-Te ordeno que me ames –pronunció con petulancia, Uchiha.

ItaDei

Kisame iba de camino al baño (tratando de olvidar que Deidara había destrozado su habitación) cuando decidió no pensar.

A lo lejos divisó a Deidara desnudo y molesto tratando de acabar al portador del sharingan con explosiones, mientras éste esquivaba los ataques con ligera facilidad.

-¡TU A MI NO ME MANDAS, BASTARDO! ¡SI TE AMO ES PORQUE YO QUIERO! –exclamó el rubio en medio del bullicio.

Kisame rió divertido, sabía que Itachi era malvado, pero podría asegurar que en muchas ocasiones Deidara podía ser, incluso, mas inclemente que él.

Uchiha tendría una larga fase de "dominar a la bestia" la cual nunca terminaría.

Siempre recordaría una frase que escuchó alguna vez: A ruin, ruin y medio.

¡Fin!

Mi primer one-shot, espero que les haya gustado. A mi me gustó mucho, me parecieron las situaciones de lo mas divertidas, quería agregarle algo mas… pero yo para los multichapter soy demasiado lenta, y la posibilidad de una declaración romántica por parte de Itachi está totalmente descartada de mi mente, je je, esta es la primera historia que termino.

Debo agradecer a la impulsadora de este reto, **Derama17**, por la propuesta super interesante de partir de una frase para hacer una historia, particularmente, yo tuve que leer varios refranes, y frases celebres, elegir uno, y luego hacer el fic antes de aceptar el reto. Espero participar en otro nuevamente, porque me he divertido mucho con esto, además, amo esta pareja, y quisiera que hubiera tantos fics como SasuNarus y NaruSasus...

Si alguien lee esto, (espero que si) y de casualidad lee tambien "I want to be naughty" debo avisarles que por la siguiente semana no actualizaré porque no tengo computadora y estoy actulizando por mi telefono movil, asi que no puedo terminar lo poco (muy poco) que me falta.

Gracias a los que leyeron el fic, y espero ser merecedora de sus comentarios.


End file.
